


The Perils of ....

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun, M/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Yunho want to try something new....</p><p>Written Jan 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perils of Phone Sex

**Australia**  
  
Changmin smiled politely at the other staff members. But his smile was just fakes, just out of politeness and habit and because he felt like they wanted him to. They had just reentered the hotel, some fans already waiting for them,well mostly for him. Changmin waved at them, trying to shake off the coming up headache and his tired muscles. He was constantly hungry but because the staff and managers wanted him to have a slim line in the dorama he had been put on a strict diet.   
They just entered the elevator when Changmin´s phone went off.   
“Yoboseyo?” he answered it after bowing apologizing to the other actors and staff members around him.   
“Changminnie!”   
Changmin couldn´t help but smile. How much he missed his crazy dork. “Hey Yunho-hyung! You have a good timing, we´re just finished with filming for today.”   
“You´re alone?” Yunho asked, his voice sounding weirdly pressured.   
“Um, not yet. You´re okay, Hyung?” Changmin asked lowering his voice. He looked up to the others quickly. Everyone seemed not to be interested but he caught them sneaking glances at him. They sure were curious. They would never obviously eavesdrop but Changmin was pretty much sure they just were doing it anyway.   
“Well, I´m lonely and horny and actually I just took a shower and am lying on the bed now, naked and snuggling up to your pillow!”   
“H-hyung....” Changmin didn´t know what he could say on that. He felt HaNa´s glare on his back. “I´ll call you back later okay? We´re ..umm...just about to eat dinner!” And with that he quickly closed his phone, laughing a bit nervously. Somehow Yunho made him nervous with each call he received from him when the others were around. He didn´t want to cause any trouble. It felt as if they could see right through him and knew that he and Yunho were more than just friends.   
“I bet you must feel lonely without him”, HaNa smiled sympathetically.   
Changmin looked down at her and his eyes widened. Naja´ssmile didn´t change though. “I mean you´re probably used to have him around, don´t you live together?”   
_Omg, she knows!_ Changmin´s mind raced. _Well, of course she knows!_ The smart voice said. _It´s spread like everywhere. You talked about it yourself. We live together, yes. Like a dorm. Roommates. Normal. Totally normal!_   
“Eh, y-yeah, but it´s a... well it´s nice for a change!” _Liar!_ Changmin forced up a smile. _I miss him to death !_  
HaNa smiled back and nodded, while Changmin was kind of grateful about her innocence.   
  
“What was that just now?” Changmin hissed into the phone when he called Yunho back an hour later. Yunho voice didn´t leave out of question that the older one was sulking about being hanged up before. “A phone-sex attempt”   
“I was in the elevator with the others and you make a phone-sex attempt? Yunho!!”   
“I just thought you miss me!” even more pouting now.   
Changmin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yunnie, I do.... of course I miss you but...but that was just...”   
“Sexy?”   
“Immature!”   
“How could have known that you were in the elevator?”   
“Yunho! You asked if I was alone!”   
“You´re alone now?”   
Changmin blinked. “Yes, why?”   
“Should we try again?”   
Changmin just closed the phone.   
  
  
**L. A.**  
  
Ten hours of practice wasn´t actually new to him. Sure, it was exhausting but this time their dance instructor made sure they took breaks and drink enough. Just during one of these breaks Yunho´s phone went off and with a slight embarrassed “S-sorry” he pulled it out of his backpack, quickly glancing at the screen before he answered it. “Changmin-ah, I don´t really have ti-” Yunho started but he was cut off by a moan.   
A little bewildered Yunho stared at the phone before he put it back to his ear. “Changmin? You´re okay?”  
“Is it your girlfriend? Is she missing you?” one of the American dancers asked, laughing a little. Yunho, who just understood ´girlfriend´ shook his head. “No! No! F-friend!!” _Liar, girlfriend would probably be closer to the truth_   
“Changmin?”Yunho asked again, concentrating back on the phone while he reached for his water bottle.   
“Yunnie-ah....you...know what..ah...I´m just doing now? I´m ugh....bent over the bed with my fingers up my ass, pretending it´s your..ah....hard cock...”   
Yunho called himself lucky he didn´t spit his water into the face of someone else. “You WHAT?” he yelped, a bit too high. His groin tickled and the others laughed at him, even though theycouldn´t understand – they could pretty well read in Yunho´s face – and wet clothes.   
“You sure it´s not your girlfriend, he?” one of them laughed. “You shouldn´t be cheating on her, then!”   
Yunho wiped his mouth and shirt and quickly got up, hurrying to the restrooms, mumbling an apology that was answered with more laughter.   
“Changmin-ah! Are you....”   
“Soooo horny, Yunho!” Changmin whispered back, his voice deep and sensual. Yunho bit his lip trying to force his blood back up to his brain.   
“Minnie, you can´t....I mean it´s day and..”   
“It´s night here and damn, my fingers can´t make up for your cock Yunnie...”   
“It´s _day_ here!” Yunho squeaked.   
Another moan and Yunho locked himself into a cabin.   
“Yunnie, close your eyes and pretend it´s my hand running over your chest, downwards to the rim of your sweatpants... oh I bet you´re wearing the grey ones. Hmm, they´re so wide. I could run my hand up from your legs... get them into the pants and ...”   
“S-stop!”   
Changmin laughed but his breath was obviously heavy. “Yunnie, Bambi isn´t a good replacement for you!” he whined. “I want your hard cock inside of me!”   
“Changmin, I´m in the middle of trai- wait, what did you do with Bambi?”  
“I bet you´re already hard, Yunnie.....oohh, I want to lick it! Taste you!”   
“Changmin!”   
“Yunho-sshi? You´re okay?” The damped voice of his translator J came from the door. Yunho felt sweat break out on his back and he thanked everything available she was female and wouldn´t just burst into a men´s restroom.   
“Changmin, I really have to...”   
“Jerk off to my voice?”  
“No! I ...”   
“Oh Yunho! Come on! Don´t be a dick, touch a dick – preferably mine but because mine´s kinda out of reach what about touching your own meaty sausage and stroke it a bit?”   
“Remind me to not let you hang out with Minho and the other kids so much” Yunho sighed.   
“Actually that´s a Junsu phrase. You have no idea how naughty he can talk – Ahh! Yunnie, I want to hear you say something naughty! Like you did when we made out in the kitchen!”   
“Changmin...” Yunho sighed again, a little louder.   
“That´s not naughty.”   
“Minbear!”   
“Yunho, do you know the definition of Naughty?”   
“J is waiting outside!”   
“Not naughty at all. And yah!!!” Changmin gasped. “Yah! So you´re meeting and cheating on me with Jaejoong? That´s why you went to the US? Isn´t that a little too far just to fuck with Jae? We could share him?”   
Yunho felt a headache coming. At least his hard-on was slowly – too slowly disappearing. “No. Not Jaejoong, Geez Min! I told you about her! She´s an artist as well and translates for me!”   
Changmin´s voice stopped being seductive and was just bluntly jealous now. “Is she hot?”   
Yunho groaned at that. “I´m hanging up now.” Yunho was just about to close this phone when he heard Min say. “I wonder if I can use one of Bambi´s legs....”   
“Shim Changmin! If you do anything like that with my little baby...!”   
Changmin laughed. “Okay, hang up on me and have fun explaining the “baby” to your J-girl!”   
Yunho counted to 5 until he said. “Hey, Changmin!”   
“What?”   
“Remember the box I hide in my dresser? The one I told you not to touch?”   
Changmin said nothing for a while, then: “Neeeever ever seen it!”   
“Liar. You can open it if you want.” With that Yunho hung up and went to splash some cold water at his face.  
  
About half an hour later Yunho received a text message:   
[[You naughty naughty something! Not as good as the real one but you should learn to vibrate! I could get used to that.]] Yunho chuckled and quickly deleted the message before the wrong person could read it. Yet he kept the pic that was attached – for later use.   
Five minutes later the next text arrived. [[Accidentally also send the message to Yoochun. He said he wants to know where you bought that thing]]  
  
  
 **Jeju**   
  
“Cut! Okay that´s it! We´ll go on tomorrow.” the director announced and Changmin allowed himself to take a breath. The filming was still new to him and he was tensed whenever the camera was running. Today was especially exhausting and they had to film a scene over and over. Changmin leaned back and sideways trying to relaxing his aching muscles. He was starving and his stomach protested loudly when he entered the car that would take them back to the hotel. Sang Wook laughed a little. “Hungry already?” he asked and Changmin smiled faintly. “Kind off...”   
  
“Gah!” Changmin fell on his bed, not even minding to get out of his clothes. Every muscle seemed to hurt. Last time had felt like this was during their last tour but it still had been different back then.   
His phone went off and Min lifted his head only enough to check the caller. “Hey Yunho....”   
“You sound exhausted.”   
Changmin smiled and felt this warmth fluttery feeling return to him. He had it whenever Yunho acted to caring about him. Turning around on the bed he told him about the day and just babbled down whatever came to his mind, be it good or bad. His fears and anxiety about the filming mostly. After a while he stayed silent, listening to Yunho´s breathing. How much he missed him. They were often just apart for a few days due to their schedule but still – even those days were too long sometimes.   
“You´re okay?” Yunho suddenly asked and Min twitched. “Yes, I just thought you had fallen asleep again.”   
“I´m wide awake.”   
“I see.”   
“Minnie?”   
“Hmm?”  
“Do you miss me?”   
That was the moment Changmin couldn´t hold back his tears anymore.   
  
“Who´s that?” HaNa asked when a car came up to their filming location the next days. Changmin shielded his eyes against the sun and looked at the people getting out of the car. At the last his heart skipped a beat. _Yunho!_   
It could only be him. Even though they were still far away and Min could only see their silhouettes against he light he knew it was him. He wanted to run ti him, hug him and just drag him to a dark corner to kiss him senseless but instead the director called his name. “Yah! Shim Changmin! Pay attention!” Changmin twitched and bit his lip, trying to focus his attention back on his work but he was too nervous. Why did Yunho show up here all of a sudden?  
Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Yunho coming closer, looking stunning as usual. His eyes where hidden behind huge sunglasses but Min could feel the other´s eyes were only on him. Yunho talked with the director, being social as usual. They were laughing a bit and Changmin felt like he messed up everything during the rest of the shoot.   
Finally the announced a break and Changmin hurried out to search for Yunho. He found him surrounded by the actresses and female crew members, laughing with them, flirting with them.   
Why was he just such a women magnet?  
Yunho still had his glasses on but when he spotted Changmin approaching him he took them off and his look changed. The gaze he gave Min was full of pride, worry and love. Most of all love.   
Changmin waited until Yunho came over to him but then he couldn´t hold back and hugged him. “What are you doing here?” Changmin asked, trying to control his voice. Yunho smiled and let go, ruffling Changmin´s hair. “You said you miss me, so, here I am.”   
Min laughed a bit. “Idiot. You´re too cute for you own good sometimes. Will you say for long?”   
Yunho shook his head. “Sadly I have to get back tomorrow”, he leaned in closer. “But we have one night!” he added, making Changmin blush brightly.   
“Y-yah!”   
Yunho grinned. “I told you I´d pay you back for this phone call while I was in L.A.”  
  
Somehow Changmin managed to get Yunho to the hotel and into his room. He smiled at the older one and locked the door.   
“You´re really here!”   
Yunho smiled and nodded, stepping closer. This place and especially Changmin´s room was so neat and tidy, compared to how their home looked like now. Changmin sure would punish him for the chaos he had produced later on. “Well, I missed you!”   
“You couldn´t find your fresh underwear anymore in your mess?” Changmin suggested. “And so you came to ask me how to handle the washing machine!” Yunho blushed but shook his head. “No! I really missed you. Plus I thought that phone-sex doesn´t really workout for us, so..”   
“You came here to fuck me personally.”   
Yunho blushed a but more but nodded. “Actually, yes.” He turned a little, one of his hands resting on Min´s hop to tease the edge of his jeans while the other hand brushed Changmin´s hair from his eyes. “Among other things. Though hearing you bed for more sounds more ...attracting than doing sight-seeing.” Changmin pouted and pulled him closer by grabbing his shirt. “Yah! Of course I´m more attracting than sights!” Yunho chuckled and kiss his nose. “Well, there´s this naked woman statue posing in ecstasy...”   
Changmin playfully hit Yunho´s chest. Hard. “Yah! I could pose like that as well.” He said,making Yunho laugh.   
Changmin leaned forward, resting his head against Yunho´s chest. “I have to admit you made me really nervous showing up here.” He looked up and leaned in closer, his lips nearly brushing over Yunho´s. “Did you learn the definition of naughty talk yet?” he whispered, his voice back to low and seductive again.   
Yunho smirked at him and pinned the younger to the wall, licking over his lips. “You mean the talk that makes me tell you that I want to fuck you so hard that the people two floors up and down will hear your screams of pleasure? Or is it the one where I want to fuck you so hard into the wall and floor that the neighbors will be jealous of my hips?” he purred into Changmin´shear, making the younger shiver in anticipation.   
“Oh, exactly that one!” Changmin whispered back, feeling his body react to Yunho´s words. He reached out and grabbed Yunho´s head, pulling him into a deep sensual kiss with their tongues battling. “Take me! Just as you said! Make them jealous!” he whispered, searching Yunho´s eyes. The other smirked and kissed him back. “I doubt you could face the crew and other actors again tomorrow I I did that.”   
“I dun care!” Changmin whimpered, rubbing his hips against Yunho´s.   
The older one chuckled. “Oh, you will once your brain won´t be on a blood-loss anymore.” He pulled him into another heated kiss, slowly directing them towards the bed. Changmin didn´t let them get far though as he turned them and now pinned Yunho against the wall, kissing his jawline and down to his neck, letting his tongue flicker of the scar on Yunho´s throat, making him groan exceedingly. Yunho tilted his head back to give Changmin more room while he moved his hands over Changmin´s back, resting them on his butt to press them even closer. He captured Changmin´s lips and playfully bit on his lower lip before making his way over Min´s cheek to his ear only to bite and suckle while his long fingers swiftly unbuttoned the youngest shirt. “You lost weight again” ; he whispered.   
“They won´t let me ...ah... eat enough! I´m always hungry!” Changmin pouted. He ran his hands over Yunho´s chest making him shiver. Yunho might have moobs but those were also pretty sensitive. “Too many clothes!” Changmin mumbled, roughly pulling on Yunho´s shirt. He stopped before he could lift it up and a moan escaped his lips when Yunho leaned forward and his lips brushed over Min´s nipples. Changmin stumbled backwards and both landed on the bed, Changmin pulling the older one with him and on top of him. Yunho smiled down at him, looking into his eyes. “I love you”, Yunho whispered and Changmin just stared back into his eyes, not knowing how to reply to that. Yunho had never said it like this before. It made his stomach all fluttery all of a sudden. So he just leaned up and kissed him.   
Yunho smiled and kissed him back before he sat up and got rid of his shirt. Changmin used the opportunity to open Yunho´s pants and stroke over the still covered buldge. “Get up so I can pull them down...”Changmin said but Yunho shook his head. “Not yet...” he whispered, kissing his lips just lightly. He kissed down over Min´s chin to his neck, down his chest to his navel, down the lucky trail towards the rim of Min´s underwear. He chuckled a little at the motives on them and Changmin looked up and pouted. “What? I didn´t intend to show them around!”   
“But there are Bambis on them...” Yunho smirked. He reached out and stroked over Min´s crotch, making the younger moan.   
“Jae...ah...gave them to me for last Christmas! Now..ghnnn.....could you please hurry up and pull them down?”   
“Nope. I rather want to enjoy them a little longer” Yunho smirked and leaned down, licking over the fabric that stretched under Changmin´s hard cock.   
“Hnng....Yunho....” Changmin moaned, trying not to buck up against him. His hands grabbed the sheets. He wanted to just pull his underwear down and push his cock into Yunho´s hot mouth.   
Yunho ignored him and reached out to get a hold on his hips to press the younger one down while he suckled on the fabric and inches of skin.   
Some moments later he had Changmin whimpering in need and Yunho finally decided it was time for something different. He got up from the bed and pulled Changmin into a sitting position, while slipping out of his own underwear. “Hmm...black and sexy..” Changmin purred, reaching out to help Yunho with the briefs. “Bigboy sure has a happy”, he mumbled when Yunho´s cock was freed, hard and just waiting for Min to touch him.   
“Your turn, Minnie..” Yunho mumbled. The younger one´s cheeks were flushed as he leaned forward and licked around the tip first before suckling him into his big mouth. Yunho moaned silently and ran a hand through Changmin´s curly hair.   
Changmin used his tongue skillfully and quickly nursed Yunho to almost climax. Only then Yunho gently pulled him away. “Lube?” he purred while kneeling back down on the bed, capturing Changmin´s lips once more, tasting himself on them.  
Changmin groaned and looked up at Yunho. “Why should I have lube? You´re the one who came here with the intention of Sex!”   
“Have a point...” Yunho mumbled. He got up from the bed and walked over to his backpack, locking through it. “Ha!” he announced after some moments and held up a small bottle. “I found some. Guess you sneaked it in there on the trip to Japan last time, right?”   
Changmin smirked at him and stroked himself a little. “Come back! Hurry up!” he whispered. Yunho got up again but didn´t move back to the bed. He just stared at his younger lover for a while.   
Changmin leaned against the headboard, his legs spread and stroked himself, his face flushed and his hair curling from the sweat. He looked up from under his long eyelashes, a naughty smile on his lips. “Come here Yunnie.....” he whispered in his now lower voice.   
Yunho felt as if something invisible pushed him back towards the bed and he crawled onto it on all fours, his tongue flickering over the moist tip of Min´s cock. “Not yet...” he whispered. His hands ran over Changmin´s legs and he pulled him closer, letting Changmin´s head fall back into the pillows with the sudden movement. “Yah!” he yelped but it was soon followed by a moan as Yunho applied some of the lube on his butt and rubbed it over the skip, a finger slipping inside of the younger. Yunho rolled his eyes and reached for a pillow, throwing it at Changmin´s face. “Moan into this. If you go on like this you´ll have all your neighbors knocking in no time! You´re too loud, Minnie!”   
Changmin peeked up from under the pillow. “I thought ..hng....that´s just ..ah.. what you wanted? Hngg...gosh Yunnie stop the fucking teasing and hurry up!”   
Yunho smiled and added another finger, taking his time in preparing Changmin slowly and throughout. The other one whimpered and moaned, wriggling under him but most of his noises were muffled by the pillow he pressed against his mouth. Yunho was almost worried he would suffocate himself but actually they were used to this kind of game. It was sometimes even fun to make out in other places at home while the other 3 could walk in on them each time.   
As soon as Yunho thought Changmin was just about to burst and just shout at him for stopping the teasing he stopped and pulled his long fingers out, applied some more lube and changed positions a little. He pulled Changmin up and onto his lap with the younger one´s back against his chest.   
“But I want to see you!”   
Yunho kissed Changmin´s shoulder, sliding his hands around Min´s chest and teased his nipples with one hand while he stroked Changmin´s cock with the other while he slowly pushed in deeper. Changmin moaned and let his head roll back onto Yunho´s shoulder. Yunho used the opportunity to lick Changmin´s earlobe, knowing it was one of his weak spots. For some moments they didn´t move and Yunho counted to 10 before he slowly started to move, pushing up into the other.   
“Faster!”   
“Shhh...”   
“FASTER!” Changmin groaned, squeezing the muscles in his butt and making Yunho groan out in pleasure. Changmin smirked and bit his lip when Yunho moved faster, changing positions so now that Changmin was on all fours now. Yunho pounded into him, leaning half over Changmin´s back to stroke the younger one´s cock at the same time.   
Changmin gasped when Yunho changed his angle a little, to hit just against the right spot and moaning out the other´s name he came all over the sheets and Yunho´s hand.   
When Changmin clenched down on him Yunho couldn´t hold back long either. Some more movements and he slid out before he came over Changmin´s back.   
  
“Actually.... this is a lot better than phone-sex..” Changmin whispered, still out of breath. He ran his hand over Yunho´s lower belly, drawing lines onto the skin.   
“A lot better” Yunho mumbled, pulling him closer for a kiss.   
“So, can you come over each night?” Changmin grinned, looking up at him cutely while he snuggled against Yunho´s broad chest.   
“Let´s try phone-sex again....”   
  



	2. The Perils of Keys

“Yunnie, I want to call you by a nickname!”   
  
Yunho stopped in the middle of a dance move, staring at Changmin's reflection in the mirror. They were rehearsing some dance moves for ‘KYHD’. It was already late and they were the only ones left in the studio. Changmin had used almost the whole last hour pecking Yunho's lips during the last parts of the song, when they were supposed to act like they were scolding each other, so the eldest was a little annoyed by the younger.   
  
“What?”   
“I want to call you by a nickname!”   
“Isn’t ‘Yunnie’ enough already? Or JungStar? You’re supposed to call me ‘hyung’ or ‘Yunho-hyung!’”   
Yunho turned around, knowing that the training for the new song would be over now anyway. Changmin wasn’t concentrating, at least not on dancing.   
Yunho reached for two towels and wrapped one around Changmin's shoulders.   
  
“I don’t want to call you hyung when we’re alone. I want to call you something cute!”   
“Cute?” Yunho looked up, trying not to smile.   
“Yeah! Like Muffin! Or chocolate chip cookie, pumpkin pie, cotton-sugar? Toffee-nut? Cupie-cake? Cookie-poo?!”   
  
Yunho choked at the last one and coughed for a moment before he laughed out loud.   
“Changmin, why are all the nicknames food related?”   
“But those nicknames are cute! They’re always used in stories!” Changmin mumbled, rubbing his short, moist hair with the towel.   
  
Yunho laughed and headed towards the shower. “Maybe you should think of a nickname when you’re not hungry. And stop reading my romance-novels.”   
Changmin hurried after him, his arms sliding around Yunho's hips. “Can we go out for dinner? I want to eat meat!” The younger buried his face into Yunho's neck, grateful he wasn’t that much taller. Yunho stiffened. “Min, if someone sees us…”   
Changmin groaned and squeezed Yunho´s sides. Either he was too impulsive sometimes – especially after such a dance routine that they practiced for the last few hours – or Yunho was too careful. Instead of letting, go he leaned in closer, bringing his lips close to Yunho's ear. “That toy you gave me, when you were in the U.S. …I still have it. And I wanna push it up your ass tonight! OH!”   
He raised his voice before letting go of Yunho who had now stiffened completely. “Hello hyung!” Changmin smiled at an SM staff member walking by. They both bowed, Yunho a little stiffer and with an obviously faked smile.   
  
“You’re going to pay for that!” Yunho hissed when both of them sat in Yunho’s AUDI later, driving home.   
Changmin looked over quickly, his face of complete innocence. “For what?” he asked before he focused back on the road. He was driving for once, because of Yunho being a little uncomfortable.   
“For what? For turning me on like that!” Yunho yelped.   
Changmin chuckled and stared at the street. “Yunho, let’s try something new tonight!”   
“I thought you wanted go eat out? Meat? Pizza?”   
“I rather thought about tying you up while I ravish you!”   
  
Yunho was glad Changmin was driving; otherwise he would have probably killed them both in an accident now.   
Changmin just laughed, staying silent during the rest of the drive and leaving Yunho to his imagination. Which could be pretty vivid.   
  
“Do you really still have it?” Yunho asked later when they were finished with dinner. Their manager – who had brought over some pizza and had showed up for to discuss the schedule – had finally left them alone.   
“What?”   
“You know what! That…toy…”   
Changmin laughed and leaned back. “I can’t believe you actually bought it yourself, seeing how shy you are, even talking about it!”   
Yunho pouted at him and reached out, pulling Changmin onto his lap.   
“I’m not shy!”   
“Oh yes, you are! Well, at least sometimes!”   
“I can be pretty naughty!”   
“Like our phone-sex attempts?”   
“Hey! You liked it!” Yunho ran his hands up Changmin’s back.   
“Didn’t it turn you on?”   
“If I remember it right it was more the other way around.”   
Yunho sighed and leaned back, his hands still resting on Changmin’s hips. The younger one moved a bit, trying to get comfortable with his long legs squished under him.   
“So?”   
“So, what?”   
“Ready to try something new?”   
Yunho hooked his thumbs into the rim of Changmin’s sweatpants.   
“Like what?”   
“Tie you up! Jaejoong lent me his handcuffs.”   
Yunho stared, rather sceptical of Changmin for a while, but then he nodded.   
“Okay.”   
  
Changmin grinned and got up, taking Yunho’s hand to drag him to his bedroom.   
“You understand now why I insisted on my own bedroom when we moved here? Especially with a bed like this?”   
“You actually planned on this?” Yunho gasped playfully. Changmin just gave him a droll stare and Yunho waved his hand in defeat. “I know, I know. You’re Shim Changmin! Of course you did.”   
“Exactly. Why do you think I wanted a separate bedroom in the first place?”   
Yunho gave his lover his best puppy look. “I thought you were annoyed with my sleeping face…”   
Changmin had to clench his hands tightly so he wouldn’t burst out saying that Yunho’s sleeping face was actually the cutest thing on earth for him.   
  
“I wanted another playground! Like we could use our – your bedroom for the romantic and mushy stuff and mine for the kinky things?”   
Yunho nodded slowly.   
“Therefore the big TV, the metal bedposts and the dark wallpaper?”   
  
Changmin nodded, getting a pair of solid handcuffs from his drawer. The drawer had a lock so he could hide all the naughty stuff inside without fearing their manager would sneak into it. Though the man had already been suspicious when Changmin had insisted on a lock.   
Yunho made himself comfortable on Changmin´s bed while the younger one crawled back onto it, kissing Yunho passionately. Slowly he pushed him back, spreading Yunho out on the bed. Changmin kept on kissing him, undressing him in the meantime. Yunho smiled and helped him, quickly getting naked. He wanted to feel Changmin´s skin on his.   
Soon.   
  
The younger smiled at the eagerness of his lover and ran his hands over the other’s arms, bringing them up to the headboard. Two clicks later Yunho was bound to it.   
The older man felt weirdly vulnerable and uncomfortable at the same time. That feeling was mixed with lust which made his back and groin tickle.   
Changmin straddled his legs, smirking as he looked down at his lover.   
“All mine!”   
  
Somehow – maybe just the way he said it, made a shiver run down Yunho´s spine. He only now realized how he was at Changmin´s mercy. And that thought was kind of scary – and arousing at the same time.   
“Minnie?” he whispered, his voice thick.   
Changmin made a noise and ignored him, suddenly sitting up and leaving the bed. Yunho shivered at the los of warmth where Changmin had sat earlier. The tried to sit up or at least lift his head enough to see what Changmin was doing, but the handcuffs barely left him enough space to move.   
  
He heard Changmin undressing and then returning to his dresser.   
The leader’s eyes widened at what Changmin had in his hand when he returned.   
“No, Changminnie, no! You can’t push that thing up my…no way!”   
“Why not? Earlier the thought of it alone made you shiver!” Changmin held the dildo in one hand and crawled over to his lover, licking his cheek.   
“I …I got it for you!” Yunho said, unconsciously pulling on the handcuffs. Changmin just smirked a bit more wickedly than usually and held out the toy to Yunho’s lips.   
“Lick!”   
It was more of an order than a request.   
Yunho’s eyes searched the younger’s, but Changmin showed no mercy, pressing the jelly toy against his lips.   
Unwillingly, Yunho opened up, his tongue licking around the purple shaft.   
  
“There, good boy!” Changmin chuckled, moving the toy a bit. “Imagine it’s my cock! Just a bit cooler and more wobbly…” He laughed and started to fuck Yunho’s mouth with it. He made sure the other wouldn’t gag on it, but from time to tome Yunho couldn’t help but pull on the cuffs that hold him down. Yet it also aroused him to no end, being helpless like this, and soon he found himself wanting to grab Changmin, press him into the sheets and fuck him senseless.   
  
“Min, please…unlock the cuffs!”   
“Why should I? Changmin whispered, his voice low and sexy.   
“Min!”   
“No! You first tell me first – in detail – what you plan to do after I unlock the cuffs!”   
“I…” Yunho started, blushing slightly while his cock twitched in anticipation.   
“Yes?”   
“I want to…”   
“Go on.”   
“…grab you and push you into the sheets, then….slowly prepare you until you beg me to take you…”   
Changmin tilted his head cutely.   
“And would you?” He asked, licking some of Yunho’s saliva off the jelly cock.   
Yunho swallowed hard at the sight and nodded. He made sure they had eye contact as he talked on. “I’d fuck you so hard you won’t be able to dance tomorrow.”   
  
Changmin grinned satisfied and dropped the dildo, quickly getting off the bed to get the keys. “That answer pleases me!” he opened the dresser again, starting to search.   
  
He searched a bit too long.   
  
After a while, he started throwing his stuff out, grunting in annoyance.   
A little bit later, he sat down on the bed again.   
Yunho looked up, happy to be freed now so he could touch Changmin again – but the look on the other’s face made him frown.   
“Changminnie, what's wrong?”   
“Um, we have a problem.”   
Yunho felt the sweat on his back turn cold. “Tell me we just ran out of condoms…”   
“Nope.”   
“What…kind of problem?”   
“Well, you know that I got the handcuffs from Jae, right?”   
“Yes?”   
“And that’s about it. I got the handcuffs from him.”   
“Changmin, what are you talking about?”   
“Well, I got the handcuffs but not the keys.”   
For a moment Yunho closed his eyes and counted to five so he wouldn’t burst out in anger.   
  
It didn’t work.  
  
“What? Changmin! Are you nuts? How come you don’t have the keys?”   
“We kind of forgot! And yah! Don’t yell at me! Usually you’re the one who keeps forgetting his keys!”   
“But not in a situation like this!”   
“Oh, come on Jung Yunho! We’ve never had a situation like this before, so how will you know you wouldn’t forgot or lose the keys if you had handcuffed me to the bed?!”   
Yunho just grunted and pulled harder on the cuffs. Changmin yelped and straddled Yunho, holding onto his arms, trying to get him to stop moving.   
  
“You’ll hurt yourself!”   
“Changmin….”   
“I know! And I’m sorry! But stop moving! I don’t want you hurt!”   
“Changmin it doesn't help much if you press your cock against my face!”   
“Oh …sorry…. Wanna lick it?”   
“Get. off. me. NOW! Call Jaejoong and tell him bring the keys!”   
“I don't think that's a good idea actually. I mean, Jaejoong can't really show up at our house, considering how we're not supposed to talk and all this, you know?”   
“Changmin, get the fucking keys!”   
“Okay, okay…geez, no reason to freak out like this!”   
“I’m fucking naked and fucked tied to your fucking bed! What if our manager shows up? HOW DO YOU PLAN TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM!?”   
“I'd tell him we were about to have hot steamy sex and we’re totally into kinky games?”   
  
Yunho didn't even reply to that and just started at the ceiling for a while, wondering how in the world he had ended up like this. He should have stayed in Gwangju. Never given in to the innocent face of that sixteen year old boy with the uneven eyes…   
  
Changmin crawled off the bed and took his phone, calling Jae.   
While explaining, he left the room until Yunho could barely hear him talking. Groaning, he tried to get his hands out by pulling but it didn’t work.   
Changmin came back a little later, a smile on his lips. “He’ll, umm…find a way to set you free but it might take him an hour or two.”   
Yunho groaned and let his head drop back into the pillow. “Great…be glad I don’t need to go to the bathroom. Lock the front door. I don’t want our manager to burst in here. And you so owe me a massage later for leaving me in this position…”   
  
Changmin nodded and disappeared again, coming back with some ice cream. He jumped on the bed and settled down comfortably, grinning at Yunho while reaching for the remote. “Guess we can make ourselves comfy now?”   
“Changmin, this is anything but comfy! I don’t think I can relax and watch TV!”   
“I could turn put on some porn.”   
“I Dare you…”   
  
Changmin smiled and shrugged, munching on the ice cream before reaching out and touching one of Yunho’s nipples with the cool spoon. Yunho stiffened and hissed at the sudden contact, turning his head to Changmin.   
  
“I really don’t feel like making out now! So back OFF!”   
“Well I do!”   
“I don’t! So take your hands off me!” Yunho growled, shifting a bit to get the feeling back into his butt. He didn’t even want to start with his arms.   
Changmin stuck his tongue out at his lover and sat cross-legged, still fully naked on the side of the bed, turning his attention to the TV screen. About five minutes later Yunho realized that the way Min was eating the ice cream off the spoon had changed. He practically licked it off, slowly and sensually. Yunho bit his bottom lip and turned his head, trying to force out all the dirty thoughts and just concentrate on the TV or his anger towards the younger.   
  
A moan brought his attention back to Changmin, and his mouth went dry at the sight. Changmin was slowly stroking his hard-on with one hand while his other hand ran over his chest, up to his mouth where he moistened his fingers and ran them back down, brushing over a nipple. This was so definitely one of the most erotic things Yunho has ever seen, and it make his cock rise again, and he could to nothing about it.   
He wanted to say something but nothing came out.   
  
Changmin shifted a bit, his eyes meetings Yunho’s for a moment.   
“You didn’t want to…” The younger said, reaching over to where he had dropped the purple dildo earlier. Yunho sucked in his breath. Changmin wouldn’t…would he? While he was watching?   
  
He would.   
  
Licking the dildo as if it was the tastiest candy or Yunho’s cock, he moistened it while his other hand sneaked between his spread legs, preparing himself.   
Changmin moaned sensually as he slipped a finger inside, spreading his legs even wider. He sat so that Yunho had the perfect view of him.   
“Yunnnn…ghnnnn…”   
Yunho’s cock twitched and the older wanted nothing more than just reach out and touch the younger one. Stroke his skin, kiss him….fuck him. He cursed Changmin for leaving him like this and then giving him such a show.   
  
In the meantime, Changmin had lubed up the dildo and finished preparing himself. Slowly he slid the purple toy down his chest and rubbed it against his own cock a few times before going lower. Yunho moaned at the sheer sight of Changmin slowly pushing it inside, letting out a long moan. He wanted to be the toy really badly right now.   
Changmin opened his eyes to see Yunho staring at him, mouth slightly ajar. He was almost drooling into the pillow. Chuckling, Changmin moved his position a bit, stretching out one of his long legs. Another moan left his lips when the dildo inside him shifted. Min's foot snuck over Yunho’s side, the other twitching at the sudden touch.   
  
Changmin smirked and ran his foot up and over Yunho’s cock, rubbing it. The older groaned, pushing his hips up against Min's foot. “Hnng..Changmin…ahhh...please…”   
The younger chuckled again, poking Yunho’s balls with his toes before retreating his leg, making Yunho whimper at the sudden loss of friction.   
Returning his attention to himself, Changmin stroked his cock while moving the dildo a bit. His eyes fluttered shut, and he vaguely heard Yunho curse him for being ‘so incredibly sexy’. For a while, Yunho was forced to just watch and listen, helplessly pulling onto the handcuffs, rubbing his back against the sheets.   
He wished he could at least turn and rub himself against the bed sheets but the handcuffs didn’t leave him that much space. His hard cock was doomed to just bob against his belly whenever he tried to move.   
  
“Ch…Changminnie…Changmin-ah!”   
“Seems like you’re in the mood now…”Changmin remarked, shifting and getting on all fours, ignoring the toy that dropped out of him. He crawled closer and leaned over Yunho’s head, facing him. “What is it, Leader-sshi? Anything you want me to do?”   
Yunho glared at him, his eyes clouded with lust, “What about sitting on my lap so I can use my hips to thrust up into your tight little hole until you scream?” Yunho was slowly but surely getting uncomfortable lying there, aroused and stretched out like this. And Changmin teasing him didn’t make it easier.   
Changmin smirked and moved down, his lips hovering over Yunho’s cock. “You want my mouth or my ass?”   
  
Yunho looked up as much as possible, Changmin’s hot breath tickled his overly sensitive skin. “Both…” He moaned. Panting, he let his head drop back when Changmin’s tongue darted out, licking over the pulsing tip.   
The younger bobbed his head down, a shiver of pleasure running down his back at the noises Yunho made just because of him. Just when he felt Yunho couldn’t take it any longer, he sat up again, kissing his lover’s lips to let him get a taste of himself.   
“Changmin-ah…” Yunho whispered, his voice tick with passion.   
Changmin placed a finger on Yunho’s lips, kissing his forehead and then flipped a leg over him, straddling his lover. Slowly he went down, using one of his hands to guide Yunho into him while his other hand dug into Yunho’s chest.   
“Hnng…Ahhh…Chang…min…ahh…“ Yunho moaned out load at the tightness surrounding him.   
  
  
  
“Actually, you came way too soon!” Changmin pouted, snuggling against Yunho’s chest. He had left some red streaks on Yunho’s moobs, and he was massaging them now, using circular motions to sooth them. “Sorry about that…guess I’ll wear the free-chested outfit.”   
Yunho nuzzled Changmin's cheek. “Sorry, but with all your teasing…I couldn’t hold back any longer. By the way...did you find a nickname for me yet?"   
  
"What about bunny? Because people always say that we got at it like bunnies!"   
Yunho snorted at that.   
"Horny bunny?"   
"Horny, funny, bunny! Because you make the cutest faces!" Changmin chuckled and reached out to the handcuffs. Two clicks later Yunho’s hands dropped back onto the bed.   
Blinking, the older one stared at Changmin, not moving. The muscles in his arms slowly started to react and he whimpered in pain. Changmin quickly helped him turn and started to massage his shoulder and arms.   
  
“Changmin….”   
“Yes?”   
“You knew you could open these handcuffs without keys?”   
“Umm…well, after calling Jaejoong, yes.”   
“You know you’re dead, once I have feelings back in my arms, right?”   
Changmin swallowed hard. “An…anything I can do to make it up to you`?”   
Yunho turned and there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.   
  
“Next time I’ll choose the kink.”


End file.
